Marco x Eclipsa: The Second Round
by TheLoneTeenWriter
Summary: Marco meets Eclipsa for the first time. Read to get your story.


Marco Diaz entered through a portal that Star had created and found himself in a cave that was full to the brim with blue crystals. There were things in each and every crystal, but there was only one in particular he wanted to get to. Marco walked into the very center and saw who he was looking for: Eclipsa, the Queen of Darkness. Oddly enough, she was half frozen and she had a seductive look on her face. It instantly changed once she saw what Marco was holding.

"Is that… chocolate?" Eclipsa asked, staring at the young teen's right hand. It's been quite a while since she's had one.

"Well, yeah. Star wanted me to give it to you. She said it was to… keep you from starving? I'm not really sure."

"Aww, how thoughtful. She really does care for her grandmother. Well, hand it over."

Marco anxiously handed Eclipsa the chocolate bar and she took it. Eclipsa quickly began munching on the bar and sighed with pleasure. The chocolate she had just eaten was delicious. If she wasn't careful, she'd say it was better than her precious snookers. Marco looked on with surprise by how quick Eclipsa had eaten the candy bar.

"You finished that candy pretty quick. Was it that good?"

"Of course, it's delicious! Say, Marco. You wouldn't happen to know how to get me out of here, would you?"

Marco thought back and tried to remember if anyone had said not to free her. Even if he couldn't remember anything, he couldn't just let her out just like that. "Maybe… but you'd have to do me a favor first." Marco said with a smirk growing on his face.

This _favor_ of Marco's intrigued Eclipsa a little. She didn't know what Marco could possibly want, but she'd hear him out. "A favor, you say? And what would that be?"

Marco climbed up on top of the crystal and faced Eclipsa. He then unzipped and dropped his pants in front of her, revealing his six incher. "Alright, Eclipsa, try eating this chocolate."

Eclipsa looked down at what Marco had revealed in front of her. It had been many years since she's seen something like that. "My word… you've grown to become quite the man, haven't you?"

Marco felt a smirk grow on his face again and nodded. "Why, yes, I have. Now, open wide for your chocolate, your highness."

Eclipsa shrugged and opened her mouth, wrapping it around Marco's jalapeño. It tightly fit in her mouth as she began sucking. Marco gave out a soft moan as he felt Eclipsa's tongue slide back and forth along his shaft. Marco placed his hand on the back of Eclipsa's hair and started thrusting into her mouth. Eclipsa bobbed her head along with his rhythm. She wanted Marco to cum already so she could escape. With that, Marco thrusted one final time before unleashing a white load of his seed in her mouth. Eclipsa swallowed all of his seed and smiled.

"I see you enjoyed yourself." The Dark Queen said while licking some cum from her lips.

"Yeah, I did. It felt great." Marco let out a sigh before pulling his pants back up.

"So, you're going to free me now, right?" Obviously since Eclipsa paid her side of the deal, Marco would repay his.

"Hmm, I guess. But, I have to know that you won't do anything bad or hurt anyone. Okay?"

"Yes, of course. You have my word as Queen."

"Alright then." Marco grabbed onto Eclipsa's arms and began pulling. Due to the ice already being cracked, she was quickly pulled out of her bondage. Eclipsa laughed as she finally found herself a free person once again.

"Now, Marco. I want something from you. You see… after three hundred years, I've longed for some… special entertainment, and I found that you'd be suitable for that."

"What kind of entertainment did you have in mind?" Marco asked, unsure of what Eclipsa meant.

"I want your _chocolate bar_ inside my _wrapper_ , if you get what I'm saying."

Marco blushed from hearing those words. He did find Eclipsa quite beautiful and he felt even Jackie couldn't compare. Marco went up to Eclipsa and kissed her, slowly removing her clothing in the process, unveiling her hot, curvaceous body. Marco went straight for Eclipsa's breasts, squeezing and massaging them with his hands. They felt so soft and delicate. Eclipsa let out a soft moan as Marco played with her body. She could tell she was getting wet and knew even more she wanted his cock inside of her. Marco's heart began to beat faster as he positioned his cock towards Eclipsa's pussy opening. He slowly stuck it in, feeling all her insides wrap around him. Once he was fully inside of her, he grabbed her ass and lifted her up, and Eclipsa wrapped her legs around his waist. Eclipsa moaned and smiled widely. Marco began to move his hips, sliding in and out of Eclipsa at a steady pace, moaning a few times in between thrusts. Marco kissed Eclipsa on the lips and felt Eclipsa's tight pussy squeeze around his member. Eclipsa moaned and looked into Marco's eyes. The pleasure was catching up to her and she couldn't help but spasm. Her pussy tightened around Marco's cock every few seconds. "Ahh... feels so good..." The Dark Queen moaned. Marco began to pound Eclipsa's pussy harder and faster. He started to moan louder as he did. Marco then started licking Eclipsa's breasts and slightly bit down on them, causing her to squeal. "Oh god... I'm gonna cum..." Eclipsa moaned as her pussy tightened around Marco once she orgasmed and her pussy juices spewed all over his cock. Marco could feel his meat stick about to blow up. The boy kissed Eclipsa one last time and orgasmed inside Eclipsa's pussy. "Ahhh… Eclipsa…!" Eclipsa felt all of Marco's cum burst into her and she moaned. It felt all warm and sticky inside her and she really enjoyed it. The two of them fell on the ground and Marco laid on top of her. The two passionately kissed before hugging each other.

"Uh… Eclipsa, you think we could do this again, by any chance?" Marco asked.

Eclipsa laughed before answering, "I'd love to."


End file.
